Eliot Rios
"A woman of neverending thought, a self-percived demon in a world of angels." - ''Snakes '''Eliot Isbella Sofia Rios '(リオスエリオット, Riosu Eriotto) is a Shinigami of mostly Spanish descent that is the newly appointed Grand Kido Chief, partnered with her Vice Chief Mu after the initial Shadow invasion. Eliot was a Kido prodigy and spent her entire career in the Kido Corps, except for a few years in 4th Divison to learn healing and several years as an instructor at the Shino Academy. She is currently one of the lead researchers in finding an immunity against the Shadow. Eliot is also married to Jo Morelli, the leader of the Vizard 2.0. Appearance Eliot is a short, curvy and chubby shinigami with a rather dark complexion. She has a pear-shaped body with narrow shoulders, a D-cup bust and wide hips, and carries most of her weight in her midsection. Eliot puts on muscle easily, and has some tone in her arms and legs, but her avoidance of strenuous physical activity has caused her to develop a bit of pudge that softens her build and makes her appear stockier than she is. She has a difficult time losing body fat. Eliot's olive skin is smooth but marked by seven tattoos of alchemical symbols: The symbol for silver on the outside of her right thigh, the symbol for gold on the small of her back, the symbols for mercury and platinum in a vertical line down her left shoulder blade, and the symbols for bismuth, lead and sulfer in a vertical line down her left calf. She also has a black infection scar over her heart and the soul-body separation symbol scarred into both palms. Eliot has a short, round face with subtle cheekbones, full, wide lips with prominent dimples when she smiles, and a somewhat larger nose with a slight downturn. Her eyebrows are a bit thicker than average. Her face is very open and expressive, and she emotes mostly through her eyes and mouth. Her eyes are rather deep-set and almond shaped, and have a hard to describe color- they are a pale hazel, gold around the pupil with gold and olive flecks around the base color, which most often appears as a pale blue. The color often appears different in different lighting. Eliot's hair reaches the small of her back, and is loosely wavy styled with long, sideswept bangs. It is a dark auburn brown, and Eliot usually wears it loose or in a ponytail in the lab. Since her promotion, she has begun styling the small traditional Kido Corps horns on the top of her head. Eliot wears a regular shihakusho, however she wears the sleeves of her kosode and the legs of her hakama a few inches short so they never cover her hands or feet. She wears normal tabi and waraji sandals and her Zanpakuto tucked into the front of her obi, just behind the knot. She also wears a violet sleeveless captain's haori with gold piping and inner lining and the Kido Corps symbols on either side of her chest. The haori has several pockets in which she keeps random science equipment. Her ears are double pierced, though she usually just puts in one set of silver studs. She also wears a small silver cross around her neck, and her gold wedding band and diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. Finally, Eliot wears small, dark blue framed, small-lensed glasses that are often perched low on her nose. In the past, Eliot's hair was much wavier and shorter. She had no wedding ring, but wore a similarly altered uniform. She also had less tattoos and lacked the infection scar, and was heavier. Personality Eliot is incredibly intelligent, outgoing, and rather dramatic in her mannerisms. She is, for the most part, easygoing, but generally experiences her emotions in extremes, so when she is in any kind of mood everyone that interacts with her will know it. Eliot loves interaction with others, and is, for the most part, quite good-humored and happy. She is overly talkative and nosy most of the time, and has a thirst for knowledge that manifests itself in bombarding anyone interesting with questions- Eliot is a scientist at heart, and the world is fascinating for her. She also loves imparting knowledge on others, whether they want it or not. She also can't stop herself from correcting others when she knows she's right, even when the other person is superior to her- this has gotten her in trouble in the past, and she now tries to hold her tongue (it is very difficult for her). Eliot simply wants the world to understand as much as she does, a trait that was reinforced throughout her life due to dealing with so many closed-minded people unwilling to let go of belief for fact. Thanks to the hardships she faced in the past, especially after going through her parents disowning her, she is quite self-conscious, and cares about what other people think of her. This is a trait she has slowly been moving away from, but she still can let other people's opinions affect her. She also never stops thinking. Her mind is on overdrive, all the time, which lets her stay a step ahead of most people but also causes her a lot of unnecessary stress. Eliot also has a wildly dark streak that she does her best to hide- it becomes obvious when she's doing what she thinks is right, and won't hesitate to injure or kill others when she needs to. This was made most obvious when she went on a murderous hunt for the rogue Shinigami that caused Jo's exile. Eliot is quite charismatic, even for a self-proclaimed science geek. In her past, she was somewhat awkward and standoffish due to her abnormal intelligence, and was rather aloof because most people couldn't keep up with her intelligence. In fact, she used to be rather arrogant. This trait, combined with her self-consciousness, made her early adult life miserable- she knew people thought she was a bitch, and it got to be too much for her. She worked hard at her social skills and found a way to temper her superiority complex and interact with more types of people, a process that took far longer than she would have liked. Currently, she has honed her communicative abilities, and is now quite easy to get along with, as long as you can handle being corrected and constantly 'taught' new things (even if you already knew them). She also tends to be rather flirtatious, a trait that manifested as her early attempts to be more social- it was the only way she could see to make friends at first, and the trait stuck. This did, however, cause problems early in her relationship with Jo. All in all, Eliot is a self-made people person, and her high observational ability and somewhat motherly tendencies make her a rather empathetic individual, and a charismatic leader. Eliot also tends to be a bit on the selfish side, and though she acknowledges this and tries not to be, most of her decisions are based on what can benefit her interests (which include the Kido Corps' interests). She also has a naturally highly addictive personality, and gets hooked on things easily. Until Jo, she didn't like people to get too close because she knew she wasn't good at relationships, and kept most of her relations on a friendly or professional basis. While she is a great and compassionate friend, she had a hard time letting go of her more selfish tendencies for a romantic relationship. Since Jo, she has shed that and considers Jo a part of herself when making decisions. In combat, Eliot uses her highly analytical mind to great advantage, and can usually defeat simpler enemies before they can get a hand on her. Though she can hold her own thanks to her great kido ability, she much prefers being the behind-the-scenes tactician, and prefers to stay out of direct combat. She understands she is not only lacking physical stamina, but also would rather not have to exert herself physically- she is more useful behind the ranks. She is excellent at strategizing and adapting to anything thrown at her or her team in battle, but if something happens to spark her anger or worry, she will tend to focus solely on that, neglecting the rest of the battle. Eliot is physically rather lazy, and would much rather curl up with a book than go out and train. Besides that laziness, Eliot tends to fall completely into whatever task she has at hand, and has a tendency to get too focused on things. When she has a project or something to do, she focuses all her attention on it until it's done. This includes unimportant things like reading or watching TV, and her friends often makes fun of the way she loses track of the rest of the world when there is something to focus on. This is a product of her overactive mind: in order to keep from getting distracted by other things, Eliot used to have to force herself to focus on one task until it was done, which, combined with her addictive personality, changed the trait from 'focus' to 'obsession until completion'. She is resistant to change, which falls in line with her more selfish tendencies, and likes to follow traditions whenever possible. She finds it difficult to accept major changes in her own life, and resists them when possible.This trait blossomed when she was disowned by her parents, left to flounder for herself until her sister helped her out- she grew to fear that helplessness, and subconsciously views any change that is out of her control as bad. In fact, as an attempt to keep calm about other change she often modifies her own body in times of great outside change, to give herself some feeling of control. Luckily, she is easy to distract from her worries. As an example to her resistance, she still wears a cross, despite knowing her old faith is not necessarily true, and still struggles with her spirituality because of how forceful her upbringing was about religion (despite actually being a spirit). Logically, she knows it is all nonsense, but eve after she left her parents it was hard to escape from their fire and brimstone lectures. Eliot's biggest flaws stem from her addictive personality. Because of this, and her narrow focus, she can lose track of everything else and even tends to forget to sleep and eat when working. She also has a hard time separating what she wants and what is best for her. Her slight selfish streak makes it difficult to accept blame, wich is something she is still getting over. History Under Construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Overwhenlming Spiritual Pressure/Outstanding Reiatsu Control: Eliot has a vast amount of spiritual pressure, somewhat higher than an average captain's. This gives her the ability to fire spell after spell without getting fatigued too quickly. Not only is her spiritual pressure overwhelming, she has fine-tuned control over it, born from her own mental capabilities and years of practice. She can conceal it down to nothing, and her control allows her to manipulate normal kido into spells of her own invention easily. Genius Intellect: '''Eliot has a much higher than average intelligence level, and her mind rarely stops working- she is often overwhelmed by the speed of her own thoughts. This trait allows her to think at a higher level than her peers, which makes her an outstanding tactician and manager of both battles and people. She is able to understand most new concepts with ease, and her research and studies have helped advance many areas in the Gotei, including Kido. She has helped with several key inventions, discussed above, as well as streamlining many Kido spells. '''Eidetic Memory: Also known as a photographic memory, gives Eliot precise recall of things she has seen or read. This manifests solely as visual recall, and after testing herself she has found that she can form an essentially perfect memory after only thirty seconds of observation. This trait has allowed Eliot to master the more intellectual arts, including healing and kido. However, her memory comes with several downfalls. Her mind often becomes so overloaded that she tends to forget the simpler things like dates and things that are only spoken to her. She keeps a notebook in order to remind herself of those things. She is also haunted by the terrible things she's seen (that come with being a shinigami) and finds it impossible to block out memories of injuries or deaths she's witnessed, which account for her habit of immersing herself in her work. If she keeps her mind busy, she doesn't have to think about the past. Master Tactician: Eliot's high intelligence and her memorization of practically every history book she's read has given her great tactical insight on small and large-scale battles. That, on top of her observational skills, allows her to quickly assess the opponents, battlefield, and any factors that can affect a fight. She adapts quickly to surprises, and easily comes up with strategies for herself and comrades on the fly. She is incredibly hard to deceive, and can easily and quickly analyze opponents and their attacks. Shinigami Abilities Hakuda Expert: Eliot, though she dislikes the physical arts, has been practicing Tai-Chi in a large group since graduating the academy, after she realized she would have to become decent at the physical arts if she wanted to advance. Though she is far from being the strongest individual, the style allows her to use her opponent's weight against them, a benefit given her small stature. She is quite proficient at the art, and can hold her own against other captains unarmed if needed, though she much prefers Kido. Her Hakuda abilities have, in fact, been increased by her Kido abilities. *''Shunko (瞬閧, Flash War Cry):'' Considered one of the highest forms of Hakuda, Eliot was able to pick up on Shunko easily, and was able to streamline the ability to the point where the burst of energy along her arms and back are so finely controlled it won't destroy her clothing. Eliot's Shunko compresses her crushing spiritual energy around her, which appears as an electric blue vortex of light. Though most praticioners have an element associated with their Shunko, Eliot's is unique in that it is pure energy. She uses the extra energy to fire off more concentrated and powerful Hado spells, as well as greatly increase the strength and speed of her own movements. *''Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon):'' This technique, considered a shunko technique, is an ability Eliot learned through observation and her own experimentation. Hanki, the ability to negate an opponent's kido by hitting it with her own of opposite energy and speed, is an ability Eliot was able to master thanks to her keen observational abilities and her control over her reiatsu. Though she did not invent the technique, she has expanded on it, and is able to nullify an opponent's Kido even at a distance. Hoho Expert: Though not physically fast, Eliot's incredible skill at manipulating reiatsu made Hoho an easy skill to pick up. Though by no means a master, Eliot is at the higher end of captains thanks to her precision and efficiency, and can move wasting little energy. Kido Grandaster Eliot's top skill is her kido, and her abilities and contributions to the art have earned her the title Grandmaster- a feat achieved by only four others in Gotei history. She has equal mastery in bakudo and hado, and can use all the recored general numbered spells with no incantation. She also has the ability to perform known forbidden kido, and was one of the people that enacted the ban on several of the spells. Over the years, she has been able to invent her own spells, and has a talent for combining known spells in such a way that they seem to be her own inventions. Eliot's own spells are defined by the fact that she named them in Spanish, not Japanese, so people know which of the spells they learn at the academy are 'Rios Spells". Her development in the art paralleled her mentor's, though the didn't see each other for many years. Like her mentor, she too found a talent in creating unique and powerful spells, though her focus was on Hado instead of barriers like Deon. She is capable of holding her own against the strongest of opponents without ever having to physically touch them. *''Chiyudō (治癒の方法, "Way of Healing") Master:'' A facet of Eliot's kido abilities is her healing capability. She is quite capable, and has a vast knowledge of not only spiritual medicine, but human medicine as well. Her physiological knowledge comes in handy with her accident-prone lover, and she has had to help invent alternative ways to heal thanks to that. Eliot has partnered with Grant Rostov several times, and helped him create new healing techniques, including the technique Grant is most famous for, the Soul Threads. Unique Spells: *'Debido Diablo' (悪魔のため (Akuma no Tame), Devil's Due): Is Eliot's most famous creation, and now a forbidden spell due to the sacrificial nature of the spell, and the first, and only time, Eliot performed it she nearly lost her life. The spell was made to be a type of lasting Hanki, that can be used continuously and adapt to any Kido aimed at the user. When cast, causes the user's spiritual pressure to leak from their body, where it is altered and forms a cloak of black energy to form around them, partially concealing them. When active, reiatsu and reiyoku based attacks aimed at the user are disrupted by the cloak and rendered ineffective, similar to Hanki. The cloak can instantly recognize and adapt to any spell, changing it to the exact opposite energy and frequency. As an unforseen power, when Debido Diablo is in effect and the user makes physical contact with another Soul Being, the user simply passes through the opponent, disrupting the reishi that composes them. This damages and alters their bodies at the point of contact. On a test run, Eliot simply walked through a weak Hollow and caused fatal damage. When she touched her mentor, Don's arm, his form was so severely damaged he had to get his arm amputated. This technique requires incredible control and volume of spiritual pressure, and can kill a caster that can't control the spell. Though an incredibly powerful defensive tool, the drain on the caster is too great to be effective- the cloak continuously sucks the caster's spiritual pressure when in effect, and slowly damages the reishi of their body, the effect of which is increased the weaker the caster is. Eliot herself was nearly drained of her reiatsu and killed after five minutes using the technique, and would have died if her mentor had not disrupted the spell. Eliot still bears the scars from this incident. *'Pequeño Mirage' (小さなミラージュ (Chīsana Mirāju), Small Mirage): Invented when Eliot was a new member of the Kido Corps towards the end of the First Quincy War, and solidified her as an outstanding Kido user. This is an ability that gives the caster the ability to inject a small amount of their own Reiatsu into a mortal, giving them temporary spiritual awareness so they can see reishi-composed beings. The caster can choose to briefly control the mortal as well, which is often necessary to keep them calm. This technique is used as an interrogation technique when questioning a mortal is needed, which was helpful in tracking Quincies hiding in the World of the Living, and was invented to get rid of the need for a Gigai. And extension of this technique allows a user to cast it over a large group of people so they can see, and escape from threats such as Hollows, making it a useful evacuation aid. *'Rogue del Viento' (ローグ風 (Rōgu-fū), Rogue Wind): A relatively simple spell Eliot developed to streamline battlefield communication. The caster releases and sculpts their spiritual pressure into wind energy, used to manipulate sound. The most basic applications are to amplify sound, used as a type of loudspeaker, or nullify it, protecting the users from eavesdroppers. The more advanced applications involve moving sound waves, for communication at a distance or surveilling an opponent. Weaknesses: Physical Stamina: Due to her relative lack of training and her natural physicality, Eliot is not the most durable individual. She has a low pain tolerance, and if she is forced to fight in close quarters or move constantly, Eliot tires out quickly. This extends to her physical ability. Eliot is neither particularly fast nor physically strong. Though she has natural strength, she doesn't train the ability, and though she has enough reiatsu control to be great at hoho she doesn't train it enough to be. Zanjutsu: Eliot also lacks in Zanjutsu skill, and is only around the level of a low-level lieutenant. The only reason she was able to rank up despite this was her outstanding kido ability- She would never attain a different captain's position with her current lack of Zanjutsu skill. Other weapons are essentially useless in her hands, and a sword the only thing she has a chance with. Zanpakuto Alquimista '(錬金術師, (Renkinjutsu-shi) Alchemist'') is Eliot's Zanpakuto, a Kido-type. Alqumista's sealed form is a 63.5 cm katana with a dull gold blade, tsuba and rayskin, and dark forest green handle wrapping. The tsuba is shaped like two attatched capitol 'I's, and the sheathe is dark brown. The sheathe is a neutral brown with three dark green leaves stamped near the top. Eliot wears her Zanpakuto tucked into the front of her obi, just behind the knot. '''Spirit: Alquimista appears as a seven inch long, white tiger salamander in it's larval stage. It has extra long external gills that stick up instead of back, and beady red eyes. His feet, the tip of his tail, and the front side of his gills are pitch black, and the fringes on his gills and the webbing on his tail are a dark forest green. His toes end in sharpened claws, and he has black alchemical symbols in a line along both sides of his spine, and one in the center of his forehead. In his human form, he appears as an albino, 6'2" man with a rather skinny build, red eyes and green-tinged, spiky hair. He has a rather long nose and a greenish goatee shaved into three 'stripes'. He retains the alchemical symbols, and is wearing a simple toga-like garment around his waist Alquimista is rather quiet, contemplative, and not nearly as social as his wielder. He is quite awkward socially, and has a slight superiority complex. He does, however, match Eliot in intelligence, and enjoys having long intellectual conversations with her. He often helps her work out her problems, and they have a very close bond. *'Shikai:' Alquimista's command is Descubre (発見, (Hakken) Discover). To call upon her Shikai, Eliot plants the blade tip-down in the ground, states the command, and tree roots burst out of the ground and surround the blade, forming a knotted looking wooden cane. She then yanks it out of the ground, sending a burst of intense wave of spiritual pressure out. Eliot then pulls out the cane to wield, though it is not an effective close-hand weapon. : Shikai Special Ability: Alquimista's abilities lie in enhancing Eliot's Kido abilities and Reiyoku capacity and manipulative ability. *'Sintetizar' (合成する, (Gōsei Suru) Synthesize): Alquimista's main ability is to enhance Eliot's kido ability. This amplification allows her to perform spells without saying a word, and increases the strength of each spell by several levels. It also makes it easier to combine several spells at once, and fire them off simultaneously. *'Crecer Demasiado' (はびこる, (Habikoru) Overgrow): Eliot re-plants the cane in the ground, and several willow-tree roots sprout around it. Eliot can freely manipulate them, and they are used specifically for defense. If she can disarm her opponent with one, their blade will automatically seal. *'Transmutacion Falso' (偽核変換, (Nise kakuhenkan) False transmutation): When a kido spell or attack is directed at Eliot and she can react in time, she can pull a couple smaller roots up in front of her hands, forming a circle with them. When the attack hits the circle, it is stopped in it's tracks, and Eliot can manipulate the energy into an attack of her choice, as long as she has the ability to perform it. However, she cannot amplify the energy of the attack. *'Bankai:' Alquimista Superado (手狭錬金術師, (Tezema Renkinjutsu-shi) Outgrown alcemist). To release her bankai, Eliot plants Alquimista into the ground and states "Bankai". It immediately sprouts into a gigantic willow tree. As the tree grows, waves of spiritual pressure roll from it and Eliot. Alquimista Superado appears as a 15' tall, 7' diameter willow tree. Instead of leaves, the branches are surrounded by bright blue reishi leaves. Parts of the roots can be seen protruding from the ground and extend for a half-mile around the tree. The branches wave around freely when Eliot isn't controlling them. : Bankai Special Ability: Suprado retains the enhancive Kido properties, but it also changes the nature of Eliot's Kido to allow her to manipulate the chemical properties of objects that come into contact with any part of the tree. *'Sintetizar' (合成する, (Gōsei Suru) Synthesize): The same as the shikai, however Eliot gains the ability to fire spells from the tree's branch tips. *'Transmutacion Falso' (偽核変換, (Nise kakuhenkan) False transmutation): Similar to the shikai ability, but instead of using the roots, Eliot uses the tree's branches, making the ability much faster. She also gains the ability to amplify the strength of the redirected attack up to five times the original power. She can also store the energy instead, causing the tree's 'leaves' to glow brighter and the branches to move faster. *'Crecer Demasiado' (はびこる, (Habikoru) Overgrow): The same as the shikai ability, on a much larger scale. *'Transmutar' (核変換, (Kakuhenkan) Transmute): When the branches come in contact with another object, Eliot can alter the chemical properties of that object, the extent of which depends on how long the branch stays in contact. This is limited to changing things into having properties of the basic periodic elements- gold, silver, mercury, ect. She can alter the density, phase, charge, and pH of most objects Quotes Trivia *Eliot's theme song, according to snakes-on-a-plane, is ''Southern Girl ''by Incubus *Eliot speaks with a rather heavy Spanish accent, and when upset or distracted she will lapse off into Spanish without realizing it. *Eliot is awful at dealing with emotional situations, and laughs when she is uncomfortable. *She is a major control-freak, and often grabs things out of people's hands and gets upset when the same is done to her. *She is terrified of heights. *She is obsessed with science and history, and owns her own small personal library. *She can speak Spanish, English, and French, and can read and write in Latin. Her eidetic memory makes memorizing languages rather easy, though she often has some trouble with pronounciation. Credit *All art belongs to http://snakes-on-a-plane.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kido Corps Category:Captains Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Captain